


Christmas Cookies

by ShepherdSoreyDidNothingWrong (Sagnessagiel)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 15, Fluff, M/M, christmas calendar, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagnessagiel/pseuds/ShepherdSoreyDidNothingWrong
Summary: My contribution to the Sormik Advent Calendar.Mikleo doesn't know anyone at Zaveid's Christmas party, until he does.





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of the calendar. Be sure to check out the whole thing! My prompt was "mistletoe" :)
> 
> Passing mention of alcohol consumption, in case that bothers you.

When Zaveid first handed him an invitation to a Christmas party at his house, Mikleo at first responded by checking and double checking if he had any excuse to avoid it. He does not know Zaveid that well outside of work, and he will take any excuse to avoid forced social interaction. He had been hoping the only outing he would have to deal with this week would be the purchase and mailing of his mother's and uncle's Christmas presents. Sadly, it seems not to be so.

The house is beautifully decorated in greens and reds, with boughs and garlands in more places than he can count. Entering it felt like walking into a commercial set, in that it felt festive and overly atmospheric. Despite only knowing him for four days, Mikleo could conclude that it is very Zaveid.

That was an hour ago. Now, after two egg nogs and more gingerbread and Christmas cookies than he is strictly comfortable with thrust into his hands, he sits in the bedroom upstairs on the wide windowsill and nibbles slowly on his new stash. The window is wide and open, enough that he can comfortable sit in it and look out at the snow outside. It is a properly idyllic winter scene outside, a thick layer of snow coating the lawns and trees. Zaveid has trees lining his backyard, the only ones in the close area decorated with Christmas lights.

Mikleo breaks off the head of a gingerbread man and very deliberately chews on it. It pacifies him just a little bit.

He called Zaveid with his first attempt at an excuse. By the end of that call, Zaveid had somehow talked around him in a way that had him promising to bring some wine to the party. Then he called his mother, to complain for the most part, but also to ask if she had any ideas. That led to a lecture on how he should be more social. That led to him telling her he was not a child anymore, which led to that discussion again, and then he had to direct it back to the upcoming holidays because it was easier to deal with her getting emotional over him spending Christmas away from her than to discuss his social life. It was like being lead into a dead end, and now he has escaped the party to the upper floor.

He does not want to be social. He wants to be home with his books and a blanket. Maybe a cup of tea if he has any left.

He gets distracted enough by this thought, as well as whether or not he has run out of milk, that he does not notice someone appearing in the doorway. When said someone sits down beside him, he startles at first.

He does not recognise this man, and the first thing he takes note of is his eyes. They are a deep green that draw his attention, gazing kindly at him.

"Escaping the commotion?" the man asks, and takes a gingerbread heart out of Mikleo's pile, stacked on the windowsill between them. He pops it in his mouth and smiles.

Mikleo feels his own mouth twitching. The guy has a cute smile.

"Hunkering down." He gestures to the pile of cookies. "Zaveid was trying to introduce me to people."

That earns him a laugh. "I think you're safe by now. Last I saw him he was trying to get at Lailah with a sprig of mistletoe."

Mikleo grimaces. "Really?"

A nod. "He's hid them all around the house, I think. It's getting dangerous to stand places. He keeps pointing them out to people when they're already underneath."

Mikeo shakes his head, but there is a smile on his face. The twinge of irritation that comes with social interaction seems somehow less with this man. He sweeps his bangs out of his eyes and takes another cookie.

"Sounds like him," he says, and then amends, "not that I know him very well."

The man leans back against the wood frame, looking up briefly, then back at Mikleo. "I take it you're the new guy then."

"What gave me away? The hiding or the lack or recognition?"

The guy hums thoughtfully, mockingly. It makes Mikleo smirk.

"I'd say your looks," the guy says, curse him. "The hiding makes sense though. I probably would too in such a new place."

Mikleo resists the urge to bring his hands up to his face. It is a response he has to being embarrassed, usually in the form of sweeping his hair behind his ears or covering his mouth. Instead he keeps them steady on the windowsill, picking idly at some crumbs beside the pile. He considers it, and then takes another cookie.

"I'm Mikleo," he says, in lieu of eating it.

"Pleasure," there's that smile again. "I'm Sorey."

"How do you know Zaveid, Sorey?"

Mikleo knows him from work. Given that Sorey was aware enough to refer to him as "the new guy", he probably knew that already.

"We've known each other a while. I was the one who introduced him to Lailah."

Mikleo tilts his head. "I take it Lailah is special then."

Sorey huffs. "If there's anyone he's getting more than a cheek kiss from tonight, it'll be her. She dances around him but she likes him too."

"Then why the dancing around him?"

Sorey shrugs. "She said she wants to make sure he's serious about it first."

Mikleo snorts. "Zaveid?"

"Spoken like someone who's known him for years," Sorey chuckles. "He's a little rough around the edges. You want the inside scoop on it, though, I think he might be."

Mikleo bites into a cookie. "Might be what?"

"Serious. He talks about her all the time. She does the same about him."

Mikleo leans back, taking in the full image of Sorey. There is a tone to his words that Mikleo cannot quite place. Teasing or just humorous, or something else unreadable like that.

"What are you doing up here, Sorey?" he asks. Sorey looks up, blinking owlishly.

"I thought I was talking to the new guy. Why?"

"Exactly. Your friends are having a party downstairs and you're sitting here sharing gossip in a dark bedroom with a stranger. Why is that?"

Sorey sits silently, just looking at him for a moment. Then he looks down at the pile of cookies. His mouth is twitching with a smirk.

"I don't know," he answers, and Mikleo can appreciate that level of honesty. "I guess I didn't want you being alone at a party."

Mikleo waves dismissively. "I'm an introvert. It is my way."

"Fair enough," Sorey concedes. "I take it you've had quite enough interaction for one evening if you've been paraded around all night."

Mikleo considers lying for politeness' sake, but there is something about Sorey that makes him not really feel the need. Sorey seems understanding, calming in a way.

"Yeah, maybe," he says. Sorey nods, as though they've settled on something.

"Makes sense. Tell you what." He leans in conspiratorially, a glint in his eye. "I can smuggle you out of here. Cover for you with the party animals down there." He nods unsubtly towards the door, making Mikleo smile in amusement. "You go home and get some rest, and we can talk some other time. How's that?"

Mikleo looks at him in a new light then. Sorey has gone from cute to sweet, charming, and considerate in the span of ten minutes of conversation. It is quickly veering into dangerous territory. The kind where a small crush may be starting to grow.

Cheeks warming and hands twitching in his lap, Mikleo looks out the window at the blank snow.

"I'd... really appreciate that, actually."

"Then it's settled. We're sneaking you out." Soreys smile is warm and not a little bit bright. It looks as though his face was built for that smile. "I wanna ask for your number first, though, if you're comfortable with that.

He looks at Mikleo the same way he does whenever he glances at the winter wonderland outside. He has a fondness about him that makes Mikleo feel positively special.

"Sure thing," Mikleo answers gladly, and accepts the cellphone when it is offered. While he programs his number into the contacts, Sorey gets up and walks over to the bedroom door. He leans out and looks to the side, where the stairs are.

"We need the coast clear," he says. "I'll do a little showing off with Zaveid downstairs. Think you can sneak out meanwhile?"

Mikleo chuckles. "I guess that depends on the show."

Sorey huffs a laugh. "I'll make it good enough. Trust me. He does a mean macarena when he's tipsy."

Mikleo ducks his head, laughing silently. He gathers his composure.

"I think I should be stealthy enough."

"Good." Sorey returns to take his phone back. "Wait a few minutes, and then take off. I'll text you in the morning and we can figure out a more peaceful place to hang out."

Leaning forward, he comes close to Mikleo's face. Getting a good look at those eyes up close, Mikleo does not notice him stealing the last cookie until he brings it up to take a bite.

"It's been an honour Mikleo," he says, and winks as he chews. Mikleo considers replying with something clever. He thinks better of it.

"Thanks," he says, and means it.

Sorey shakes his head.

"It's your first week here." He finishes the cookie, his eyes flitting briefly up above Mikleo's head. "I wouldn't want you uncomfortable."

With those parting words, as well as a last encouraging smile, he disappears through the doorway. Mikleo is left sitting alone in the bedroom.

At his breaking point, he brings up a hand and sweeps a lock of hair behind his ear. His fingers linger afterwards, picking awkwardly at the collar of his shirt.

Hesitantly, he looks up above his head, where Sorey's eyes were drifting. Sure enough, a sprig of mistletoe has been tied to the curtain rod, right above their heads. Sorey must have noticed it long ago.

Mikleo bites his lip to contain the smile. After a moment to collect himself, he stands up and steps onto the windowsill, reaching up and untangling the knot that holds it in place. He sticks it delicately into his hoodie pocket, careful not to crinkle the leaves.

He can find a use for it at some point, he is sure.


End file.
